This invention relates to cases for eyeglasses. More specifically, it relates to cases for multiple pairs of eyeglasses.
In recent years, with the general aging of the population, the need for eyeglasses to correct vision defects in people has increased. Research in vision diagnosis and treatment has also indicated that it is sometimes desirable to wear different eyeglasses based on the purpose and situation in which they are to be used. For example, it is now common that separate eyeglasses intended especially for use in viewing a computer screen are prescribed for some individuals, in addition to other pairs of eyeglasses used for other purposes such as driving or reading. Prescription sunglasses, non-prescription sunglasses for use over contact lenses and special prescriptions for use in hobbies and recreational activities all may be employed. The result has been that more persons are wearing multiple pairs of eyeglasses.
Since only one pair of eyeglasses may generally be worn at one time, a user must typically carry the other pairs along wherever they may be needed. Lighter weight glasses are desirable from both a comfort and a style standpoint. Due to the need to make eyeglasses lightweight, the frames of the glasses are often somewhat delicate and may be easily bent or broken. Optimal vision correction performance is not achieved if the lenses are misaligned through bending of the frames. In addition, eyeglasses can have precision optic lenses that degrade in performance if scratched. In particular, antireflective coatings and other high performance coatings tend to be soft and easily damaged through abrasion and exposure to dirt and the like. Further, when glasses are folded, the ends of temples tend to contact the backside of the prescription lenses and scratch them at the point of contact. As a result, it is desirable to protect eyeglasses in some form of case when they are not being worn.
The increase in the number of eyeglass pairs owned by individuals, coupled with the need to protect those glasses has resulted in an increased need for a convenient protective case that is easily carried, and that will hold more than one pair of eyeglasses.
Early attempts at creating a case for multiple pairs of eyeglasses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 683,417 to Weinstein and U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,474 to Schnorr. At the time these cases were invented, however, eyeglasses were often of the pince-nez design that rested on the nose and had no temples extending over the ears of the wearer as commonly used in the eyeglass designs of today. Because these cases were designed to hold two pairs of relatively thin pince-nez glasses stacked directly on top of each other, the overall thickness of the case was not excessive. If such a directly stacked hard-sided design were to be used for eyeglasses having temples, however, the result would be an unsuitably thick and bulky case that was difficult to carry in a shirt or jacket pocket.
Another more recent example of a case for multiple pairs of eyeglasses is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,242 to Scott. The case has compartments for two pairs of glasses, one in a hard-sided compartment and one in an attached soft-sided compartment on top of the hard-sided compartment. This case, however, has a number of disadvantages. First, the soft-sided compartment provides lessened crush protection and possibly inadequate protection for the eyeglasses stored in this compartment. Secondly, snaps and zippers are used to secure the compartments, which can be difficult to manipulate, and cannot be opened with only one hand. Such fasteners may tend to abrade frames or lenses when the glasses are slid into the compartment. Finally, the case has projections, such as the snap secured pocket on one surface and the pocket clip on the opposing surface that make the case unstable when laid on a flat surface, particularly when one or more of the compartments are open.
While existing cases for multiple pairs of eyeglasses have been developed, there remains a need for an eyeglass case that will more effectively accommodate more than one pair of eyeglasses.
The present invention provides a case for multiple pairs of eyeglasses. The case has a top surface and an opposing bottom surface, a front surface and an opposing back surface and defines a volume for receiving eyeglasses with a length orientation of the eyeglasses substantially parallel to the front of the case. The case is formed from a cover portion and a base portion, hinged together at a pivot line that extends across the bottom of the case parallel to the length orientation of a pair of eyeglasses stored in the case. Preferably, the pivot line is offset on the bottom of the case so as to be closer to the back than the front. The pivot line forms a part of a mating line between the cover portion and the base portion. Preferably, the mating line extends obliquely upward from the bottom, across the ends of the case, and across the top. A divider separates the internal volume of the case into two compartments, each accommodating one pair of eyeglasses. The compartments are offset obliquely, allowing the top-to-bottom dimension of the case to be minimized for easier, more convenient carrying in a jacket or shirt pocket, while still allowing the use of rigid material, providing better protection for the eyeglasses than can be provided in a soft-sided case.
In a preferred embodiment, the hinged connection between the cover portion and the base portion may be provided with a spring for urging the cover and base into a closed position or an open position or both. In addition, detent stops may be provided whereby the case is held in an open or closed position or both. The divider also may be provided with a spring and may be coordinated with the cover and base, so that when the case is opened, the divider assumes a position intermediate of the cover portion and the base portion. The case may also be provided with a latching mechanism for securing the case in a closed position.
The location of the pivot line on the bottom of the case provides a unique advantage, in that when the case is opened, the bottom is articulated into an angled surface. The case can then be placed on any flat surface when opened, and the angled bottom provides a stable base to counterbalance the case from tipping over when opened. The articulation of the case bottom also allows easier, one-handed operation of the case by a user.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.